1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized model cars.
2. Prior Art
Toy vehicles for performing various stunts are well known. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,872 (March 1998) shows a low rider model car. A pair of front wheels are rapidly extended downwardly by a solenoid for propelling the front end of the car into the air. However, the hopping height is limited by the small clearance between the rear bumper and the ground. Also, the front end would fall too quickly, and thus provide a relatively unrealistic display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,994 to Fauser et al. shows a motorized toy car with a large lever extending through its top. When the lever is in a forward position, the vehicle's center of gravity is forward of the rear axle, so the front wheels ride on the ground. When the lever is pulled to a rearward position, the center of gravity is shifted by the weight of the lever to a position directly over the rear axle. The motor is also activated by the lever to provide rapid forward acceleration. The center of gravity is shifted by the acceleration to a position behind the rear axle, so that the front of the vehicle is lifted into the air for a "wheelie." However, the front end is only lifted during forward acceleration. When the vehicle is stopped, the front end is brought back down by inertia.